


Butterfly

by Risingwood



Series: Snapshots [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Fluff, M/M, its in that verse fite me, its just cute alright, no sad here, this was also for english class last year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risingwood/pseuds/Risingwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan wants a tattoo.  Jon helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly

“So which one do you think I should get?” Ryan asked, sitting next to Jon on brown leather couch.  The pair was in a tattoo parlor, flipping through a scrapbook of pictures.  With tons of colorful designs on every page, it was hard to choose which one to get.

“You’re asking me?” Jon leaned down to get a better look at the images. “It’s your tattoo, not mine.”

“I want your opinion,” Ryan insisted.  He didn’t want to get one that Jon wouldn’t like.  They would both be seeing it, after all.  It had to be something they both agreed upon. “Which one?”

Jon hummed for a second, opening to a random page and pointing to a picture.  He grinned. “This one’s kind of nice.” He looked up at Ryan, searching for approval.  It took a moment for Ryan to realize that Jon wasn’t joking; he liked the one he was pointing to.

“A butterfly?” Ryan shook his head in slight disbelief.  Of course Jon would like the pretty, blue and gold butterfly.  Of course. “Really?” he asked, hoping that Jon didn’t actually want him to get it.  Maybe Ryan just hadn’t picked up on a social cue, which happened with him sometimes.  To his dismay, Jon frowned.  He  _ was  _ serious.

“What do you mean, ‘really’?” Jon asked, looking slightly offended. “I think it looks cool,” he insisted.  He removed his hand from the book, opting to place it on his knees with the other one.

Ryan sighed. “Jon, ‘cool’ for you is not the same as ‘cool’ for everyone else,” he explained, choosing his words carefully as to not upset Jon. “Sorry, but, if I got that, the guys would laugh at me.  Especially Caleb.”

Jon didn’t seem to care, crossing his arms. “So?  It’d look good.  It could go right…” he broke off to jab his finger into Ryan’s right bicep. “Here.”

“No.” Ryan answered shortly. “Pick something else,” he suggested. “Something less girly.  No offense.” He tried to give a friendly smile, knowing it wouldn’t work on Jon.  Ryan could never fool Jon.  Ever since they’d met, Jon could read him like a book, and that had never changed.

Jon rolled his eyes as Ryan tried to convince him with his grin. “You said you wanted my opinion, and you got it.” Once again, he motioned to the picture. “The butterfly.”

Ryan chewed his lip, pointing to the one next to it. “What about this?  It’s a skull, it matches the mask I wear for heists and all that.” It looked good to him; it was black and grey, and it would look awesome as a tattoo.  He hoped Jon would agree, but to his dismay, Jon shook his head.

“The whole point of the mask is so you don’t get recognized in public.  If you get a tattoo of it, everyone will know it’s you.” Jon made a valid point. “Anyway, I like the butterfly.”

“True, but why should I get that one in particular?” Ryan decided with a different approach, maybe he could convince Jon this way.

Jon looked at him in earnest. “You’re always trying to look all badass and everything, this will make you look less…” he waved his hand around a bit, visibly searching for the right word. “Threatening,” he finished.

Ryan raised an eyebrow. “I  _ want _ to be threatening though.” He had to be; he was a criminal, after all.

“I know.  But sometimes you’re  _ too _ scary to others.  People won’t even come near us when we’re out.”

“It saved you that one time, back at the movies, remember?  When you were getting popcorn?  And that guy started hitting on you?” Ryan raised an eyebrow, not seeing Jon’s point.  He liked being ‘scary’ to others.  It boosted his ego.

“Okay, yeah,” Jon sighed, agreeing. “It did help that time.”

“See?  It’s important for me to look like that to others,” Ryan explained.  He clapped a hand onto Jon’s shoulder.  “Otherwise they’ll have their paws all over you.”

“Excuses, excuses.  You just don’t like pretty things,” Jon huffed.

“That’s not  _ entirely _ true,” Ryan said slowly, lips curling upwards.

“Name  _ one _ pretty thing that you like.” He looked at Ryan challengingly, who stared back.

“You.”

Jon cracked a smile, which he attempted to hide by looking away. “Shut up, I hate you,” he said, laughing.  Ryan smirked.  Jon was just too cute when he was embarrassed.  Turning back to face Ryan, Jon continued speaking. “Ryan, please just get the butterfly?  For me?” Their eyes locked, Jon’s blue irises shining as he pulled something similar to a ‘puppy-dog face’.  Ryan fought the desire to say yes, but lost.

“...Fine.  If it makes you happy, I’ll get the damn butterfly.” He made it look like he didn’t like it, which Jon most likely saw through, but really, Ryan knew all along that he wasn’t going to win.  Jon always convinced Ryan that he was right.  As long as it made Jon happy, Ryan didn’t mind much.

Jon smiled a toothy grin at him. “Good choice, Ry.”


End file.
